Other Cheers character appearances
"Uncle Sam Malone" This unaired episode of Cheers was created in the first season, for use by the government to sell U.S. savings bonds. In the episode, Cliff is taking a trip that he was able to save up for by purchasing bonds, which leads to a discussion among the Cheers gang about the merits of savings bonds. Aside from Cliff, Sam, Diane, Coach, Carla, and Norm all appear. According to IMDb, the episode was shot during the first season, although unlike all other first season episodes, John Ratzenberger is a credited member of the cast. The episode can be viewed here. Ralph Phillips, who wrote the episode, posted it. *"Uncle Sam Malone" at IMDb. Cheers and Super Bowl XVII A Cheers scene aired in the pregame show of Super Bowl XVII in 1983. It featured a cameo appearance by Pete Axthelm, who was one of NBC's announcers for that year's game in Pasadena. In the scene, the gang has gathered at the bar to watch the Super Bowl, and Axthelm shows up, late to getting to the game. The gang also argues over whether the Washington Redskins or Miami Dolphins will win (even Diane takes a side). Aside from Axthelm, Sam, Diane, Carla, Norm and Cliff all appear. Ken Levine, co-writer of the scene, has posted it on his blog. A script of the scene is also available, Cheers and St. Elsewhere "St. Elsewhere" was a critically-acclaimed drama on NBC. Set in a fictional Boston hospital called St. Eligius, the show aired for six seasons. While the show had no connection to Cheers other than being set in Boston and airing on the same network, there were crossovers. *In "Little Sister Don't Cha", when Carla goes into labor, she tries to hold out because she wants a big tip. As Sam carries her out the door, she tells her customers that she will be at St. Eligius. Later in the episode, Coach shows a home movie he shot of his visit to Carla and her family at the hospital. *On the St. Elsewhere season three closing episode (24), called "Cheers", three doctors from St. Eligius visit Cheers, finding Carla in charge of the bar, and Norm and Cliff hanging out. Carla is not kind to the doctors when she learns where they are from, saying she had a bad experience at St. Eligius. One of the doctors used Norm as an accountant, and has some sarcastic comments for Norm's skills. Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, and John Ratzenberger guest star. The episode originally aired 27 March, 1985. Cheers and The Tortellis "The Tortellis" was a short-lived spinoff show from Cheers. It starred Dan Hedaya (Nick), Jean Kasem (Loretta), Timothy Williams (Anthony) and Mandy Ingber (Annie Tortelli), all of whom were recurring characters on Cheers. The show is set in Las Vegas, where Loretta has moved after leaving Nick. Nick follows Loretta to Las Vegas and reconciles with her, and Anthony and Annie join them there. Nick starts a TV repair business, and everyone lives together in the same home, including Loretta's sister and young nephew, who were unique to "The Tortellis" and never appeared on Cheers. The show was created by Ken Estin, and produced by Glen Charles, James Burrows, and Les Charles. Ken Levine, David Isaacs, and Timothy Williams all had writing credits for the show. It ran for thirteen episodes on NBC in 1987, but was poorly received by both viewers and critics, and was cancelled. The first episode ("Pilot") aired 22 January, 1987, the same day that Nick appeared in the Cheers episode, "Spellbound", in which Loretta has left him. Carla appeared briefly in the pilot. Norm and Cliff visit Las Vegas and Nick in the third episode, "Frankie Comes To Dinner", airing 4 February 1987. The visit to Vegas is referenced in the Cheers episode, "Loathe and Marriage", the last appearance of Nick and Loretta on Cheers, and the only one after "The Tortellis" was cancelled. Anthony and Annie return to Carla and Boston in the episode, "Little Carla, Happy at Last, Part 1", which aired a few months after the cancellation. They reveal that Nick's business has went under. *The Tortellis at Wikipedia *The Tortellis at IMDb Cheers and Wings "Wings" was a situation comedy that aired on NBC for eight seasons. It was produced by David Angell, Peter Casey, and David Lee, all Cheers veterans. Wings was set in Nantucket, Massachusettes, at a fictional airport there. Wings was not considered a spinoff of Cheers, but since the two shows shared writers and had some crossovers, they are considered closely related. *On the Wings season two episode (#2), called "The Story of Joe", Norm and Cliff visit. George Wendt and John Ratzenberger reprise their roles. This episode originally aired 5 October, 1990. *Frasier and Lilith visited Nantucket in the Wings season three episode (#16), "Planes, Trains, and Visiting Cranes". Kelsey Grammer and Bebe Neuwirth guest-starred, and Grammer was nominated for an Emmy for his portrayal of Frasier in this episode. It originally aired 13 February 1992. On the Cheers episode "License to Hill", which originally aired the same night, Frasier even mentions his trip. *On the Wings season four episode (#17) "I Love Brian", the Wings characters come to Boston to see Clint Black in concert. Although they do not visit Cheers, they do see Rebecca, who is attending the same concert, and is spotted being thrown out when trying to get Black to visit her at Cheers. It originally aired 25 February, 1993. Kirstie Alley played her role. Cheers and The Simpsons "The Simpsons" is a popular and long-running animated comedy show. It often satirizes pop culture, and it invited Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Woody Harrelson, and John Ratzenberger to voice their characters in a Cheers spoof. *In the Simpsons season 6 episode, "Fear of Flying", Homer must find a new bar after being barred from his own, "Moe's". One of the bars he visits is a "Cheers" like bar, with Sam, Carla, Norm, Cliff, Woody, and Frasier all seen. (Frasier does not speak; Kelsey Grammer is already the voice of a popular recurring character on "The Simpsons, Sideshow Bob".) Homer initially likes the bar, but runs away when Norm turns violent after Woody cuts him off. Diane and Rebecca are mentioned but not seen. The episode originally aired on 18 December, 1994. Cheers and Frasier "Frasier" was a spin-off from Cheers, and a very successful and critically-acclaimed show. It aired for eleven seasons on NBC. It was shot on the same set as Cheers, and was created by Cheers alums David Angell, Peter Casey, and David Lee. Kelsey Grammer reprised the role of Frasier, now living in Seattle and hosting a radio call-in show. Several Cheers actors appeared on Frasier. *Lilith, played by Bebe Neuwirth, appeared 12 times. She was actually invited to be a regular on the show but declined. In the show, she and Frasier have divorced. She is in the following episodes: **"The Show Where Lilith Comes Back", (Season 1, episode 16, airing 3 February 1994) **"Adventures in Paradise, Part 1" (Season 2, episode 8, airing 15 November 1994) **"Adventures in Paradise, Part 2" (Season 2, episode 9, airing 22 November 1994) **"A Lilith Thanksgiving" (Season 4, episode 7, airing 26 November 1996) **"Room Service" (Season 5, episode 15, airing 3 March 1998) **"The Apparant Trap" (Season 7, episode 9, airing 18 November 1999) **"Cranes Go Caribbean" (Season 8, episode 24, airing 22 May 2001) **"Don Juan in Hell, Part 1" (Season 9, episode 1, airing 25 September 2001) **"Don Juan in Hell, Part 2" (Season 9, episode 2, airing 25 September 2001) **"Star Mitzvah" (Season 10, episode 6, airing 5 November 2002) **"Lilith Needs a Favor" (Season 10, episode 13, airing 4 February 2003) **"Guns 'N Neuroses" (Season 11, episode 9, airing 18 November 2003) *Frederick, who was Frasier and Lilith's son, appears 9 times. He is played by a different actor. *Diane, Frasier's past love, appears four times, again played by Shelley Long. The episodes with Long in particular garnered media interest, given Grammer's negative comments about Long in his autobiography, "So Far...". Her episodes are as follows: **"Adventures in Paradise, Part 2" (Season 2, episode 9, airing 22 November 1994) ***Ken Levine on Long's appearance and how it was handled **"The Show Where Diane Comes Back" (Season 3, episode 14, airing 13 February 1996) ***Interview with Shelley Long regarding this episode **"Don Juan in Hell, Part 1" (Season 9, episode 1, airing 25 September 2001) **"Don Juan in Hell, Part 2" (Season 9, episode 2, airing 25 September 2001) *Sam, played by Ted Danson, appeared in one episode of Frasier, called "The Show Where Sam Shows Up". It aired in Frasier's second season as its 16th episode, on 21 February 1995. *Woody, played by Woody Harrelson, appeared in one episode, called "The Show Where Woody Shows Up". It aired in Frasier's sixth season (ep, 13), on 4 February 1999. *"Cheerful Goodbyes", a Season 9 episode (21), had a clear "Cheers" theme. In this episode, Frasier returns to Boston, and runs into Cliff, who is retiring from the post office. Norm, Carla, Paul Krapence, Walt Twitchell, and Phil also all make appearances, all played by their original actors. Cheers and Mickey's 60th Birthday Mickey's 60th Birthday was a 1988 television special broadcast on The Magical World of Disney on November 13, 1988 on NBC. As the title suggests, it was produced for the 60th anniversary of the Mickey Mouse character. Like Who Framed Roger Rabbit (which had been recently released at the time), much of the footage featured in the film is live-action with newly made animation (although some of the animation used for some scenes was made from existing footage). Cursed by a sorceror, a dejected Mickey Mouse visits the bar from Cheers, only to realize he has no money to buy himself a drink. He then sings the "Happy Birthday" song to Rebecca Howe, cheering her up so much that she takes him out to dinner and a movie. Norm, Woody, Sam, Fraiser, Carla, and Cliff also all make appearances, all played by their original actors. Category:Browse